


【萨路】Kiss or sex（pwp）

by yyanliang



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyanliang/pseuds/yyanliang
Summary: * 现代paro，已确定关系，非兄弟设定万圣节的小破车超温柔的哥哥和超级软的弟弟一场比较柔和缓慢的性事





	【萨路】Kiss or sex（pwp）

萨博斜靠在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地翻看着搁在腿上的书，不时抬头看一眼墙上挂钟，估算着路飞大概什么时候回家。

“咔嚓。”是门被打开又被关上的声音，萨博没有动，但嘴角不自觉地勾了起来。

“萨博~”一团阴影投射在萨博书上，“Trick or treat？”随手将书合上放到一旁的萨博一抬头就看到了路飞招牌式的大笑脸，忍不住抬手揉了一把他的黑发。

“treat！”揉弄头发的手顺着脊柱下移，停在少年的后腰，稍一用力便让少年栽倒进了自己的怀抱。

“唔。”少年调整了一下姿势让自己在男人怀里坐的更舒服，接过男人递给他的南瓜样的礼盒，急吼吼的拆开来，看着满满一整盒糖果，笑得更开心了，“谢谢萨博！我最喜欢萨博了！”

“喜欢就好，我也最喜欢路飞了！”萨博从后面环住路飞的腰，把头搁在路飞肩膀上，轻轻的蹭动，柔软的金发一下一下地扫过路飞敏感的耳廓，路飞忍不住偏过头，这一下便暴露了肩颈处的大片肌肤，萨博自然不会放过这大好机会，侧过头叼住了路飞颈部的一小片皮肤舔咬，牙齿贴着皮肤轻轻的磨弄。

“唔、痛……”路飞侧过头嗔怪地看着刚刚突然发力在他脖颈上吸出吻痕的男人。

萨博抬起头和路飞对视，漂亮的眸子里除了一如既往的温柔还有毫不掩饰的爱欲，“Trick or treat？”

“treat……”路飞被萨博看的有些脸热，低下头不去看他，从糖盒里摸出一颗糖递过去。

萨博哪里会放过他，借着身高优势，压低了声音在路飞耳边说：“我可不会因为糖果而满足哦~”

“我给个提示吧~”萨博亲吻着少年的耳垂，灼热的呼吸将少年的耳朵染的通红，“Kiss……or sex~”

怀里的少年闻言身体明显地颤动了一下，萨博的双手在少年的腰迹安抚性的来回抚弄，但很显然，起到的完全是反效果。

“恩？”萨博将路飞抱起来翻了个面，让路飞叉开腿跨坐在自己身上，眉毛微挑，嘴角上扬成一个漂亮弧度，路飞看的有些恍惚。路飞怀里的糖果盒整个掉到了地上，里面的糖果也散了一地，但两个人都无暇顾及。

“Ki……kiss……”

萨博低低地笑了，似乎是早就料到会是这样的回答，低头吻上少年的唇，开始时是温柔地带点讨好似地用舌尖轻轻舔弄少年的唇瓣，接着熟练地破开唇齿防御进入口腔攻城掠地，灵活的舌尖缠着少年的软舌交欢，少年有些受不住地想躲，可窄小的口腔让他无处可逃，“嗯……”少年喉咙里挤压出难耐的声音。终于，男人放过了少年的舌头，但并未退出其口腔，而是用舌尖去舔弄他的牙龈，轻顶他的上颚，让少年泄出更多令人浮想联翩的声音。感受到怀里的少年实在是坚持不住了，萨博才把舌头撤了出来，临分开时还轻轻地吸允了一下少年饱满的下唇。

“哈啊……啊……”路飞把头抵在萨博肩膀上大口大口地喘息，手臂不由自主地搭在男人的肩头，似乎是只有这样才能勉强坚持住不从男人身上滑下去。萨博低头去亲吻路飞裸露的肩头，路飞今天扮演的是死神的角色，穿着超深v领的黑袍子，站着时还能好好挂在少年肩头，但在此时跪坐的姿势下，轻易地将少年整个肩膀都暴露出来，萨博一手扶着路飞的后腰支撑他不从自己身上滑下去，一手将路飞从宽大的袍子中剥出来，少年因没了衣服的遮掩有些害羞的瑟缩了一下，下意识地往男人怀里蹭。

萨博手放在少年腰的两侧，将少年撑的立起身来，用嘴唇去描绘少年脖颈的美好形状，少年腰上的手渐渐下滑到了柔软的臀部，来回揉捏抚弄，“嗯……”少年本清亮的奶音变得甜腻粘连起来，原是男人在用牙齿轻轻地啃咬少年精巧的锁骨。

萨博仰起头，看满脸通红的少年正微张着红润的小嘴喘着气，“我喜欢路飞的锁骨～”男人的声音里带着笑，听得少年有些头皮发麻，“也喜欢路飞的乳头～”说罢，萨博就低头含住了路飞秀气的奶头，用舌头来回舔舐，引得路飞喘气连连，腰肢软乎乎摆动，跪不住的模样，萨博一手撑在路飞的腰后不让他坐下去，一手挪到前面玩弄被冷落的另一边乳头。

萨博没有虎牙，牙齿长得端正平整，因此当萨博用牙齿叼住路飞的乳头磨弄时，路飞浑身仿佛过电一样刺激，没撑住，腰一塌便坐了下去，一坐下去就感受到一团又热又硬的物什顶着小屁股，忍不住扭动一下：“烫……”

“什么烫？”萨博停下埋头苦干明知故问道，还恶意地挺了挺腰，下身炙热的那处顶着路飞嘤咛一声，“萨博的阴茎……好烫……”

“因为太热了吧～”萨博嘴角噙着笑，音调因为情欲的沾染变得有些低哑。

“才不是……因为太热……”路飞把脑袋侧靠在萨博肩头，瘪了瘪嘴，控诉男人蹩脚的谎话。

“好好，不是不是，是因为路飞实在太可爱了，所以兴奋的勃起了，那路飞可以帮忙把它放出来吗？”萨博低头在路飞的耳边轻语，说完就含住路飞的耳廓舔咬。

路飞乖巧地拿下虚环在萨博脖子上的双手开始解他的皮带，顺带还解开了萨博衬衣的扣子。萨博也将路飞身上的裤子褪下，又揉了一把路飞的黑发，语调温柔，“乖孩子~”

脱离禁锢的巨物挺立在空气中，和少年干净粉嫩的性器碰在一块，萨博腾出一只手来握住两个阴茎上下撸动，铃口渗出的前液顺着柱身流下，使得阴茎间的蹭动更加顺滑流畅。

突然男人停下手里的动作，一手揽在少年的后背，弯腰伸手在面前的茶几抽屉里翻找什么东西，怀里的人儿因着他这动作下意识地搂紧了男人的脖子，修长的双腿也缠上男人的腰，萨博扶着路飞后腰的手沿着少年的脊柱来回抚弄，安抚少年因为重心突然改变而下意识紧绷的神经，“别害怕，有我在，不会让路飞摔下去的。”

萨博从抽屉里拣出需要的东西后坐直身子，怀里的人儿维持着刚刚半悬空时的姿势，让两人的身体贴的更加紧密了，阴茎也相互依偎在一起，随着怀里少年小幅度的扭动，相互磨蹭着。“噗叽。”半空的润滑液瓶子发出叫人遐想的声音，早已熟识这声音的路飞想到接下来会发生的事忍不住后穴一阵收缩，隐隐期待。

萨博一边用沾了润滑液的手指在少年后穴的褶皱处打着圈，一边摘下路飞环在自己脖颈处的手放到两人阴茎上，大手握小手的揉弄着，靠着路飞耳边蛊惑道，“自己来，嗯？”

早在与年长恋人三四年的同居生活中熟于性事的路飞顺从地用双手合抱着两人的阴茎撸动，似乎是觉得前液太少，不够润滑，路飞抽出一只手，将手指含进嘴里舔湿，继续进行套弄，看着少年淫靡的模样，萨博奖励性的吻上路飞的唇，一番纠缠，也在此时，萨博的第一根手指挤进了少年紧致的甬道。

“唔！”冰凉的润滑液裹着手指入侵进火热甬道的感觉实在过于刺激，路飞报复似的啃了一口萨博的下巴，接着伸出舌尖舔弄，描摹男人的下颚线，就像萨博轻车熟路地用手指在路飞身体里开拓抠挖一样，路飞对如何激起萨博更强的欲望也了如指掌。路飞一路舔吻到萨博的喉结处，对着喉结一阵猛攻，又是用舌尖舔弄，又是用唇齿叼着轻磨，激得萨博阴茎又胀大一圈。

此时路飞的后穴已吞下萨博的三根手指，空荡的客厅里回响着手指在后穴里搅动出的淫靡水声，萨博抽出手指拍了拍路飞的屁股，少年了然地双手撑在男人肩头跪立起来，萨博一手扶着硬得发疼的柱身，一手按着路飞的腰向下，扩张良好的后穴很容易地吃下了男人的龟头和半个柱身，少年心急地向往下坐，萨博轻打了一下少年的小屁股，激得少年一下绞紧了穴里半截肉棍，“嘶……”男人发出一声喟叹，也说不清楚是疼是爽，揉着少年肉乎乎的臀部安抚，“乖~会疼的。”

“萨博总是很温柔……就算做这种事都很温柔……我在宿舍和大家看电影的时候，里面的男人都撞的可凶了……他们说那样才会爽……我想让萨博开心……”路飞搂着男人的脖子，脑袋侧到一旁，闷闷地说。

“我啊，只要和路飞在一起就足够开心了！”男人低低地在路飞耳边笑语，阴茎也整个地埋入少年的身体内部，由于拥抱的体位，男人不是很方便动，只小幅度的挺动着腰，用硕大的龟头在穴心里研磨，换来少年时有时断的呻吟。

萨博侧头看到落地窗以及没拉上的床帘，眼睛眯了眯，“路飞想要的话，今天我们玩刺激一点？”说着就揽着路飞从沙发站起身来，这一变化让萨博的阴茎进的更深，路飞用力攀住萨博的脖子，腿也夹的更紧，整个人树袋熊一样挂在萨博身上。

萨博托着路飞的屁股向落地窗处行进，走路时少年在萨博怀里一颠一颠的，肉棍也在这颠簸中浅浅地抽插着软穴，少年秀气的阴茎也随着走动在萨博的腹肌上滑动，前液与唾液混合着濡湿了萨博的大片肌肤。

路飞辨认清楚是在向落地窗走时，有些急地扭动起来，“萨博！窗帘……”

“没关系！看不到的。”萨博拍拍路飞的后背安抚他。

“可是……”路飞也知道看不到，但是羞耻感还是涌了上来，后穴也一整收紧，让萨博的抽动都不太顺滑起来。

萨博伸手碰了碰玻璃，到底还是怕少年着凉，一把扯过窗帘合上一边，将少年抵在垫着窗帘的落地窗上，嘴唇贴着少年耳廓滑过，低哑的声音侵入少年的耳朵，酥麻感从头一直蔓延到尾椎，“我要开始啰，抓紧我。”

少年那句乖顺的好还没说出口，就被男人突如其来地攻击撞的粉碎，嘴里溢出零碎的呻吟声：“哈啊……啊……太快了……萨……萨博！”从十八岁被男人哄着上了床的少年从来都是被男人的温柔环绕，哪怕床第之间也未曾被粗暴对待过，而现在这个体位入的又深，男人撞得又猛，少年哪里经受得住，眼角不由得渗出泪来，但缠在男人后腰上的腿一点没有放松，反而缠的更紧，“嗯……哥……哥哥……”少年用沉沦在情事里甜腻的嗓子喊出了要命的关键词。

闻言男人顿了一下，眼睛半阖，修长睫毛在眼睑处投下大片阴影，掩饰住眼底的深不见底的欲望，抽插的速度开始变慢，用着少年习惯的速度撞击，吻干少年眼角落下的泪后，轻声哄着怀里的人儿，“乖，我们慢慢来。”

“没关系……唔……舒服的……”路飞感觉也许萨博会错意了，他知道的，萨博喜欢听他叫他哥哥，每次在床上总喜欢变着法儿让他这么叫他，他想，如果萨博真的喜欢的话，他可以一直这么叫。路飞向上趴了趴，凑到萨博的耳边，学着男人往常的模样，唇瓣贴在男人耳垂边上，“和萨博一起的话，怎么样都可以！因为我最喜欢萨博……啊！”尾音因为男人突然用力的顶弄而变了调。

“呵呵……路飞真是懂怎么让我失控呢……”萨博向前挪了一步，和路飞贴合的更加紧密，“路飞扮演一下吸血鬼怎么样，咬着哥哥脖子试试？”

——让我痛吧，因为我一点都不想你痛。

可路飞哪里会真咬，只是叼着萨博的脖颈处的一小块肉磨弄，还不时伸出舌尖舔弄，极尽撩人。不过马上他就松了口，因为萨博掐着他的腰开始驰骋起来，让他的嘴除了大口呼气与呻吟什么也做不了。

“噗叽噗叽……”弄穴的水声在安静的客厅显得格外淫荡，两人结合处早已泥泞不堪，路飞的嗓子在不断的喊叫中变的干哑，只能趴在萨博耳边喘着气。

“再叫声哥哥我听听？”萨博干什么都带着一股子贵气，床上也极少说那些烂俗的荤话，唯独每次说这句话的时候路飞总不自觉地把萨博和流氓联系到一起。

但就像萨博拒绝不了他一样，他也没法拒绝萨博，只能哑着嗓子软乎乎的叫道：“哥……哥哥……”，萨博嘴角上扬，更卖力地在怀里的人儿身上耕耘起来。

“哈啊……不行了……我……我要到了……”路飞抖着身子泄了出来，整个人脱力一般就要往下滑，但后穴却是猛地绞紧，男人被他夹的也跟着缴械，精液一股股的喷射在少年敏感的内壁上，少年被烫得蜷缩起脚趾，一阵痉挛。萨博一手托着少年的屁股不让他掉下去，一手轻拍着他的后背，帮他从高潮中平息下来。

等怀里的少年终于恢复平静，萨博轻轻抬高路飞的屁股将自己性器抽出来，随手抹了两把就拉起自己的裤子，将路飞横抱着去浴室给他清理。

清理完萨博把赤条条的路飞塞进被子里，正打算再去给自己洗个澡时路飞一把拉住了他的袖子，萨博只当是小孩给他撒娇要他不要走，倾身在少年的额头印下一吻。

“乖，我去洗澡。”

萨博起身时却被路飞一把勾住脖子，小孩一口亲在萨博的脸上，发出一声脆脆的“啵”，“treat~”刚刚经历完一场激烈性事的少年声音哑哑的，萨博在看到少年亮晶晶的眼睛和嘴角得意的笑时突然红了脸。

真是败给你了，萨博这么想着，又压上了少年的身子。


End file.
